Ghost Garbage
by Rock-Solid-Fantasies
Summary: Hey Guys! I decided to accept a challenge from CrayonPencil. This is my take on that challenge. Basically Dash finds some old Fenton equipment in the garbage and decides to play Phantom in the school. He may have taken it too far... Please R&R and this is rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I'm taking a quick break from my other story because, well, I feel like it. lol. So anyway this is a challenge from CrayonPencil that I think is a really cool idea. So, ya, I hope yall enjoy. If you do please review and tell me whether I should add another chapter.**

Dash was bored. He was also a big fan of Phantom's, and since Phantom seemed to always use Fenton gear. Even though the whole Fenton family are losers, Phantom is way too cool to pass up this opportunity. The Fenton's had just taken out their monthly ectoplasmic junk, and Dash was determined to get his hands on some of that equipment. He even saw the infamous Fenton Thermos poking out of one of the sides of the boxes. He _had_ to get that thermos. maybe he could even help Phantom out. They could be ghost hunter buddies! _Focus Baxter, you can do this. Focus, and don't get caught._ It was about 1:05 A.M, and Dash was sure that nobody was around, but just in case he tiptoed over there. _Yes! Got it!_ _Okay how do you use this?_ Dash flipped the switch on the side of the thermos, a blue light flew out of it like a laser. _Awesome! Wait 'till I show everybody at school. Maybe prank some losers, like Fenton. Besides what harm can it do? It only works on ghosts._ With that in mind, Dash ran home and went to sleep. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, he hoped that Phantom would be impressed.

(Danny)

"Oh great, what does Dash have in store for me today?", Danny said to Sam and Tucker, "Wailing? Swirlie? Or am I in for some locker time?"

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! The one and only Danny Phantom has asked me to be his ghost hunting buddy! Together we will capture all of the ghosts in Amity Park! He even gave me this!" Dash waved the thermos in the air.

"WHAT?", Danny, Tucker, and Sam all yelled in unison. "Where did you get that?"

"Duh, Phantom gave it to me!"

"No he didn't, liar!", Sam yelled.

"Ya right loser, how would you know you goth freak! Take thermos!"he pointed the thermos at Sam and turned it on pretending that she was an evil spirit,"You know what! I think all of the losers should experience my new equipment!"

Dash was going crazy now, he was waving everything around. The Ghost Gabber, the Fenton Bat, and of course the Thermos. He pointed it at Mikey, Kwan, and even Paulina once. The blue rays harmlessly going through them. He turned around and realized, Fenton was gone. Danny had hidden behind Sam and Tucker. After about a year of ghost fighting and developing his powers, he was about a power level 7.5. That means that even in his human form sometimes he could still be caught with the thermos, if he was in a state of extreme emotion, and right now he was panicking. What is Dash caught him in the thermos? Surely he'll get to him eventually. Sure, he could get out of the thermos if he tried hard enough, but what would that imply for Dash? Maybe he would believe anything Danny says if he is convincing enough. I mean, Dash is so unintelligent he would believe anything. Even when Danny was so close to reverting back to Fenton that one time they got shrunk together, Dash was still clueless. Apparently Dash didn't care to notice any of the similarities between Fenton and Phantom. Even with a t-shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and a black streak in his hair, Phantom's secret identity stayed safe. While Danny was deep in thought he failed to notice Dash creep up behind Tuck and Sam to where he was hiding. Sam and Tucker hadn't noticed either until Dash shouted,

"Eat Thermos Fenton!"

"Oh no..", Danny groaned as he was sucked into the thermos."Hey let me out! There was a reason this one was in the trash Dash! It works on humans too, I guess." _Ya that's believable good cover Fenton._ "Now let me out!"

"Nah I think I'll take care of you myself Fen-Tina. This is going to be fun."

It was taking every molecule in Danny's being to not go ghost right there and give Dash a piece of his mind, but he knew Dash would let him out eventually. Then he could get away to his house and figure out how to undo this mess. However Danny needed to deal with the problem at hand first.

 **So, did you like it? If so remember to R &R it is very appreciated. If this story gets enough reviews and rates, I will continue it! Well, hope yall enjoyed! Byee 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update! I just had a lot of stuff going on like solo and ensemble and my math tests. I am good now! I finished all my important stuff! I also had writer's block, but I am ready to write Chapter 2! Okay enough with the excuses here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DP, if I did it would still be on Nick.  
**

* * *

"Dash I've been in here for an hour! When are you going to let me out! It's easy, just flip the switch on the side of the thermos, or drop it on the ground, it's not the sturdiest invention ever.", Danny whined. He _hated_ the thermos. It was so cramped in there, and he was about done. He could get out, it would be a little tiring, but he could do it now. He would if it weren't for Dash being around it constantly.

"Aw is Fen-tina cramped?", Dash mocked the imprisoned Danny.

"Yes actually, now let me out moron." Danny mentally face-palmed. _Good idea Danny, call your captor names. That'll make him want to let you out._

"So, why are you in here again? I mean maybe this thermos captures losers and ghosts. That's probably why it didn't capture Kwan or Paulina." Dash laughed.

 _Is he really that thick? You would think he would have figured it out. After the Micro-Management crises and now this? You would think he could piece it together. Seriously, if anybody else had captured me, they would've have figured out my secret. Well, I guess that's one good thing about Dash. He is a total moron._

"Hey I'll make a deal with you!"

"What could you, the loser of Casper High, have to offer me?"

"Well I have a feeling that you are a big fan of _Danny_ _Phantom_ "

"Hey how do you know Danny Phantom!?"

"Hmmm, my parents are Ghost Hunters with the only Ghost Portal around." (Besides Vlad, but nobody knows that). "Ya Dash big mystery." Danny's voice dripped with sarcasm. It was getting very hard to control his temper. He could feel his ghost energy building up. Being helpless was not his thing.

"What are you implying Fen-turd? That you could set up a meeting between Phantom and I?"

 _Well Duh,_ "Yes! Now will you let me out!", Danny was shouting now.

"Fine but you better not be lying to me.", Dash flipped the switch on the thermos, releasing the very cranky Danny.

"Finally! Took you long enough!"

"Ya ya, now where does Phantom live? What's his number? When can I meet him?"

"One, he is a ghost he doesn't _live_ anywhere which means he doesn't have a phone. Two, probably tomorrow. I know that he won't be busy tomorrow."

"How do I know that you're not lying? How do I know that you won't back down on me?", Dash asked questioningly.

"Just trust me okay?"

"Fine." _Ya right, like I'm going to fall for that. I'm not dumb,_ Dash thought. _I'll put this Ghost Tracker in Fenton's shoe. I hope it works on people too. That way I can track him down if he lies to me. Maybe I'll get some good photos too, if I can follow him around. Can you say Blackmail?_

"Bye Dash. See you tomorrow, I mean I'll see you Monday."

So, Danny walked home, oblivious to the tracker in his shoe. He had no idea what his future held in store.

* * *

 **So this is kind of sloppy. I wanted to get to you guys ASAP! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have some surprises in store for y'all (heehee). Anyways please R &R. Thanks for sticking around, and thanks for all the great feedback so far! Sorry this was so short! Chapter 3 will be up soon, and I promise it will be WAY longer. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say Thank You Guys SO Much! The support for this story has been amazing! I really appreciate all of the reviews you guys leave me! In honor of all of the crazy support from you guys, I have decided to update this story sooner than I was planning. I really hope you enjoy, here is Chapter 3 of Ghost Garbage!**

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Sam and Tucker yelled simultaneously.

"Guys, chill. I go ghost, meet Dash in the park, say "hi" or something. and then leave. Easy!"

"Danny I have a bad feeling about this.", Sam looked at Danny.

"Come on it's Dash! What's the worst that can happen? Speaking of, I better go!"

"Danny….!" But before Same could finish her sentence Danny went ghost and flew to the park.

Meanwhile,

"Omigosh! I'm gonna meet Danny Phantom, and this time he will need me! This time he will actually talk to me! Now that I have this!",Dash pulled out a gun with the label Spirit Stupify-er. "Jeez these Fentons have such stupid names for their weapons." While Dash was talking to himself he hadn't noticed Danny walk behind him.

"Eh-hem…Dash? I mean...that is your name right?"

"Y-you know my name? This is so cool!" Dash yelled in a too high-pitched voice.

"Ya.", Danny's head jerked to Dash's right hand. "What is _that_."

"Oh, this? It's some Fenton gadget. I have no idea what it does though."

 _Oh no not that thing. The stupid spirit stupifier. I need to stay away from that thing. That could disable my powers for a good 3 hours. I need to leave before Dash does something stupid._ Danny thought.

"Well, uh, nice meeting you! I have to go now!"

"NO! Wait!", Before Danny could fly off Dash blasted him with the gun.

"Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" _Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead._ Dash ran to Danny and knelt by his side.

"Get off! I'm fine!", Danny stood up, maybe a bit too abruptly. He swayed a little bit before regaining his balance. _Crud!_ "Look you just shorted out my powers! What do I do now?" Danny crossed his arms, sat down, and pouted.

"Well..I could teach you about the human world if you teach me about the Ghost World."

"I don't have anything better to do so why not? Ok, Ghost Zone well there are ghosts there. Duh. Most of them are the malevolent side but some of them are nice." He went on to explain a little bit more about ghosts and why they do what they do.

"That's cool…..ok my turn! So, first, being popular is my thing so I can teach you about that. To be popular you want to be better than anybody else. One good way to do that is to beat up losers, like somebody named Danny Fenton. He basically hangs out with the other geeks. It is fun to beat him up, and everybody else loves it! So it's basically a win-win for everybody! Except Fenton but who cares? Hey! Talking about Fen-Turd makes me remember something. I put a tracker in his shoe the other day! We could track him down and I could teach you about wailing on Geeks! This is going to be so fun!", As he said this Dash dug around in his bag for the tracker console.

Danny paled, "You did what?" _This cannot be happening. This is a dream! Wake up Danny! Come on! Found out by Dash what an embarrassment!_

"Ah here it is? Ready to have some fun? Okay it says he is…...right next to me….. FENTON?"

"I..I..can explain. I borrowed Danny's shoe! I..I…" Danny was grasping at straws.

"Omigosh! Phantom is Fenton!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Prove it! Call Danny and tell him to meet us here! Oh my gosh I have been wailing on my hero this whole time!"

"Dash calm down I'll call Danny and...and you'll see….you'll see." _Okay how am I going to do this. My ghost powers are disabled so I can't duplicate. I can't ask Sam or Tucker to dress up as me Dash is too close to fool him. I GOT IT!_

Danny pulled out his phone. "SAM…..ya I messed up…...I know I'm sorry…..but don't worry I have a plan. Okay so you have to…"

* * *

 **HAHAHA I'm evil! Will Danny get through this with his secret intact? I don't know! (Actually I do :3) Anyway Thanks for sticking around to read this! Please R &R! I really hope you enjoyed! I think this story will be coming to a close soon. Maybe 2-3 more chapters? I think if I keep going it may get a little dry. If you guys think I should keep going after that..tell me! Anyway This was a super long closing author goodbye! Anyway Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R**

 **~DPCartoonCharacter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, Let me start with I. AM. SORRY! I just wasn't feeling very motivated to write this time. The story was slowly getting less follows and views so I thought** _ **they must not like it anymore.**_ **But some of you guys left some really positive reviews that made me super happy so...thanks. :)**

 **Shout-out to diva180, AngryNerdGirl, CrayonPencil, SonicSquid (happy birthday btw), and everybody else that left reviews!**

"Sarcasm! Lots of sarcasm and eye rolling!", Tucker Foley commented. "And if a tough question comes up rub your hand on the back of your neck and look nervous."

"Remind me again why I am doing this for you inferior children?" Amorpho replied, obviously irritated.

"Because instead of kicking your butt and sticking you in the thermos Danny let you go! Even after all you did to him and the town!" Sam yelled back. "Now Danny is in some big trouble right now and the least you could do is return the favor!"

"Alright alright, what did he do anyway?" Amorpho asked

"Well, he basically blew his secret to the stupidest kid in our grade who couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it -"

Sam cut in angrily, "We tried to tell him!"

"I think so…" Amorpho morphed into Danny Fenton and the trio left for the park.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park.

"Dash, Danny is on his way now he'll be here in, like, 10 minutes.", the real Danny shouted at Dash trying to get him to calm down and shut up.

"How have you kept the secret for so long?, Dash asked clearly not listening to Danny at all. " I mean if everybody knew you would be the most popular kid in school! How could somebody as weak as you be our hero? How did you get your powers anyway? If I was you I'd be bragging to everybody I know, and I certainly would not let anybody beat me up everyday!"

After Dash had said that Sam, Tucker, and Danny/Amorpho walked in. Sam and Tucker looked nervous, and Danny was walking without his usual slouch. Luckily Dash is Dash, so he didn't really notice or care.

"Hey Dash.", Danny , almost like he had remembered something, he ducked down. "Please don't beat me up. Phantom called me and told me to come."

"Fenton...but...I….how?", Dash was so confused. He walked over to Danny/Amorpho to inspect him. Sam and Tucker stiffened. _Please let him fall for it. Please let him fall for it._ They silently pleaded. Dash finished, "Phantom…...I'm sorry for doubting you. Fenton….I'll see you on Monday for your daily wailing." And with that, he left and tried to regain the little dignity he had left.

"Thanks Amorpho." Danny turned to the ghost.

"No, thank you Danny Phantom for giving me an excuse to come back to your world." He gave Danny a mischievous smile and flew away, no doubtedly running off to cause trouble somewhere.

"Sam, Tuck?", Danny faced his two best friends.

"Ya?" They replied, beat from the stressful day.

"Let's go get some Nasty Burgers." Sam and Tuck smiled at Danny and they all walked to their favorite hangout.

* * *

 **There it was, the last chapter. I know it was REALLY short, but I didn't want it to drag on and get boring. I hope you guys liked that I added Amorpho in this story. I had never seen him in a fanfic before so I thought Why not? Before I go for the last time I just want to say thank you so much everybody! This was my first true fanfic that I really intended on finishing, or starting for that matter. Thank you so much again to CrayonPencil especially for making this challenge. I really don't know what else to say so I am just going to leave it here.**

 **DPCartoonCharacter out!**

 **3**


End file.
